


Day 24: Let's Build A Snowman

by VampireVengence



Series: Avengers Advent [24]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter is adorable, Snow, Snow Day, Snowman, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Peter is very excited about the snow.





	

"Dad! Pops! Quick!" Tony and Steve were woken with a jolt as Peter jumped on the bed with excited glee. "It's snowing!" He enthused as he jumped up and down on the bed. Tony blinked a couple times to process this as Steve smiled. "Yeah?" Peter nodded eagerly. "Can we go play in it?" Tony glanced over at the clock to find it was only 5:30 am. "Maybe a bit later." He said, Steve raised an eyebrow at him but Tony ignored it. "Come on Pete, let's go back to bed."

 

Peter pouted but let Tony lead him towards the door. "But I can't sleep!" He whined, turning to look at Steve with big puppy dog eyes. "Well it's too early to play in the snow Peter. It's still dark out." Peter sighed but went grudgingly with his dad.

 

When Tony woke up again it was 10:00 am and he was alone. With a sigh he got up and headed out to the living room where Peter sat watching the still falling snow from the window. He was fully dressed right down to his snow boots, waiting patiently.

 

Tony glanced out to see the snow had fallen thick and heavy but was now slowing down somewhat. _Right then, looks like we're having a snow day._

 

"Morning Peter." He yawned, ruffling his hair as he passed. "Dad!" He whined, flattening out his hair and pouting slightly. Tony chuckled softly. "Where's Pops?" He asked and Peter pointed to the kitchen. "He's making breakfast." He informed him.

 

Tony entered the kitchen to the glorious smell of french toast and coffee. "Morning doll." Steve greeted, kissing his cheek as he pressed a freshly poured cup into his hand. "Peter's been waiting for you." Steve told him and Tony felt a little bit guilty about the lye in. "You could have taken him out." Steve just shook his head. "Nope. He insisted on waiting for you so we could all go and play together." Tony smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Steve's lips. "I guess we better get ready quick then."

 

Within the hour they ate breakfast and quickly dressed in their winter clothes, ready to face a day in the cold. Peter squealed with delight as he hit the back yard at a run. Steve chuckled softly as they stood watching.

 

"Let's make a snowman!" He shouted, grabbing up a large handful of snow and squashing it into a compact ball before starting to roll it through the snow allowing it to pick more up as it went. Tony and Steve quickly started on their own balls.

 

Once Peter was satisfied with each of the sizes Steve carefully lifted them on top of one another. "Now he needs some clothes!" Peter declared. "And a nose and some eyes and hands." Tony grinned. "Yeah? What clothes do we want?" Peter thought for a moment. "A hat and scarf to keep him warm when it gets really cold tonight but not too warm so he melts."

 

With that he took off in the direction of the house. "Shoes off at the mat!" Tony yelled after him, muddy snow was a bitch to get out of the carpets. "Guess we're on body parts patrol." Steve smiled, taking a step back from his work. "Guess so."

 

They gathered up the best twigs and stones they could find as Peter returned with a scarf, bobble hat and a blue circle of plastic that appeared to be a lid to something. They wrapped him up before adding his arms, eyes and nose.


End file.
